The Blizzard
by Cursed For Life
Summary: A cold day brings cold nights, but what else may it hold? ( !YAOI! 1x2, mention of 3x4)
1. Cold

The Blizzard  
  
BY CURSED FOR LIFE  
  
Rating: R (yaoi / shonen-ai, language, mature content)  
  
Pairings: 1x2, mention of 3x4  
  
They had been living together in the same house for a year now, not even needing to talk, knowing what the other was going to say before they said it. The silence of the safe-house was eerie in the early winter morning. A little past one am, Heero Yuy decided to call it a night. Closing his laptop and stepping out of his closet-sized office, he dragged his feet down the hall, the cold tile freezing his feet. It was well below freezing, and the heating system had recently vowed to be a bitch and break down on them. He passed the other pilot's room, pausing for a moment to see if he was still up. The first thing he saw was a huge mass under the lone comforter on the bed, shaking violently from the cold. Heero shook his head disapprovingly, the baka should have told him if he was cold. The Asian teen retreated, returning moments later with the fluffy deep blue blanket from his own bed. He cautiously placed it over Duo's comforter, seeing him shift under the new weight. Figuring he had best let sleeping pilots lie, so to speak, Heero prepared to leave, only to see a pair of tired amethyst eyes appear behind the edge of the blankets.   
  
"'Ro?"  
  
Heero sighed raggedly, having hoped to slip out quietly and not wake him. "Yes Duo?"  
  
The braided teen looked at the new blanket that covered him. "Isn't this yours?"  
  
Heero shrugged indifferently. "Yes, but I'll be fine without it."  
  
Duo glared, not having the same effect as Heero would, actually, looking more like an angry puppy, but apparently he thought he looked scary. "It's fifty fucking below zero and you are NOT going to lose another night of sleep. You never sleep enough anyway," the youth argued, attempting to shove the heavy blanket off himself.  
  
"No shit it's cold and you're worse than I am for losing sleep!" Heero growled, agitated at the argument that could have been easily avoided, had he not woken up. "So just get some goddamned sleep!"  
  
Frowning, Duo wrinkled his nose at him, the frown replaced with a meek grin. "Well this is getting us nowhere," he stated, moving over on the single bed leaving more than enough space for another person. "Since neither of us is going to back down, we may as well resolve this so BOTH of us can get some sleep," he said, folding back the covers on the opposite side of the bed, patting the empty space.   
  
Heero studied the option, glowering indignantly at first, but sighing, knowing he was too fucking tired to argue at this moment. He sat cautiously on the side of the bed opposite Duo, receiving a grin from the boy. "C'mon! I don't bite!"  
  
Heero glared at him, lying down and pulling the covers over himself stiffly and shutting his eyes, preparing for a good night's sleep. He was shocked when an arm snaked around his waist. "D-Duo?!" he received no response to his shaky question from the slumbering teen behind him. Soon, after debating that moving Duo's arm would surely wake him, Heero decided to leave him until morning, and allow the depths of slumber to claim him.  
  
AN: Well? What did you think? It'll get better later, I promise. I don't know if I'm gonna end it here or not, depends how many reviews I get ^-~. So R&R people! 


	2. Heat

The Blizzard  
  
BY CURSED FOR LIFE  
  
Rating: R (yaoi / shonen-ai, language, mature content)  
  
Pairings: 1x2, mention of 3x4  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah, forgot this in the last chappy, didn't I? Oops. Well, you know the drill. I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in this fic (thus far, I don't know about OC interference right now). Oh yes, and point all flames to my muse, for with out him, I would be thoughtless.  
  
K'hald: You already are, baka.  
  
CFO: Shut up, or I post the kitty litter comic.  
  
K'hald: ...  
  
CFO: Much better. Enjoy chapter two! (to anyone that's reading this crap) And sorry for the short chapter last time, I just didn't have any more ideas. PS: This fic is in hiding, so I'm trying to stay unidentified to my real life friends, lol. I find it fun and entertaining, but I like to drop hints! ^-~  
  
The next morning a groggy and highly irritated Heero was greeted by a forty-five below zero frozen wasteland surrounding the safe house. He rolled over, grumbling about the weather, and found the cold sheets next to him un-occupied. He wearily opened a prussian blue eye, to find his senses were right and the only one that slept by him now was cold air. It was then he heard the shower running and saw the wisps of steam billowing out from beneath the shower door. The house was colder than he had thought, if the steam seemed that thick. He unwillingly swung his feet over the edge of the bed, folding back the heavy covers and at once being greeted by the freezing air. 'Looks like the heating system is still out... I need to look into that,' Heero thought to himself, hugging his arms, a cotton muscle shirt and boxers not really providing the best amount of heat.  
  
Finally willing his legs to support him and wandering over to the bathroom door, Heero immediately noticed the warmth from through the oak door. Ignoring the fact that someone, namely Duo, was most likely butt-naked in the shower, Heero walked quickly into the room, closing the door behind him and not allowing the heat to escape. He sighed, the warmth coursing through him and heating his numb limbs. The shower turned off and Heero could have cared less at the moment, he was quite content with not becoming a human popsicle. His attitude quickly changed when Duo, wearing nothing but his birthday suit, walked calmly out of the shower, his slimly-built back to the gawking Japanese pilot. Chestnut waves of hair cascaded down his back, ending a little passed his ass, which Heero allowed himself to stare at briefly, before realizing what he was doing and reverting back to perfect soldier mode.  
  
Duo wrapped a towel around his waist and turned to look at Heero, who was still staring, though he tried to show no emotion, the american could see something in his comrade's eyes, but he shrugged it off. "Hey, if you wanted to have a shower with me, ya shoulda asked," he smirked at Heero's flustered appearance, trying to stammer out a legitimate answer. Finding no answer that wouldn't make him sound even more foolish, he just 'hn'd' and frowned. Duo laughed heartily at him, poking him in the nose. "Ya know, you're kinda cute when you're all flustered Hee-chan."   
  
Heero's mouth opened and closed and he looked much like a fish out of water, this causing Duo's grin to widen even more, moving closer to the flustered teen's face. Heero quickly found his breath caught in his throat and his heart wanting to jump through his chest. "D-Duo?! What are you doing?"  
  
The half-naked teen smirked, snatching Heero's wrists and pinning above his head them to the oak door behind them. "Why, dear Heero, seducing you of course," he purred, moving closer to Heero, though cautiously, knowing if the asian didn't want this, he could rip his long-haired head from his shoulders. Smiling, as he noticed Heero's breath hitch and begin to waver, he knew it was working. Duo had never wanted anyone or anything this badly, and knowing he couldn't have Heero was like holding a cheeseburger out to a person starving to death. He wanted him, and Shinigami always got what he wanted. Heero's world seemed to stop as the beautiful teen in front of him pressed those soft lips against his own, causing the asian to melt, and his worry seemed to drift away. He forgot about the war, the deaths, the damn broken heating system, and just gave way to the fiery bliss that burned through his veins.  
  
Feeling suddenly bashful, Duo pulled away from the very red pilot, backing up and letting his hair fall over his eyes. "I-I'm sorry... I just..."  
  
Two fingers under his chin forced Duo to look into Heero's prussian eyes, which, for once, seemed to be smiling. Heero smirked. "You're kind of cute when you're upset."  
  
AN: I know! Horrible place to leave off, but I just wanted to get it finished! Sorry, but I'll do better next time! Review? *puppy dog eyes* 


	3. Idle

The Blizzard  
  
BY CURSED FOR LIFE  
  
Rating: R (yaoi / shonen-ai, language, mature content)  
  
Pairings: 1x2, mention of 3x4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Or Earth. Or vid-phones. Or anything else in this fic really. If I did, I'm   
  
sure I would be a very happy person, and the series would have lasted longer. Ah, but that's not my decision to   
  
make. Something I forgot to mention, this takes place after the series but before Endless Waltz. If you don't   
  
know what I'm talking about, SHAME ON YOU! And you call yourself a Gundam Wing fan! So go ahead, read   
  
the fic.  
  
Slack-jawed and dumbfounded, Duo stared at the 'perfect soldier' in front of him, taking in everything, not   
  
wanting to forget a moment. Heero had let down his guards and opened up, if only a little, but Duo was   
  
beginning to see the real Heero Yuy shine through the mask. His eyes were laughing, and a slight smirk even   
  
quirked at the corners of his lips. Interruptions always being at the most inconvenient time in the world, the   
  
phone began to ring, loudly and demanding attention. Heero walked past the still gawking Duo, muttering as he   
  
passed, "Pick your jaw up off the floor. That's probably Quatre."  
  
The american teen nodded dumbly, shutting his mouth and following Heero to the tiny video-phone in the corner   
  
of the living room. Heero sat down and picking up the receiver, the stoic teen was greeted by a long strain of   
  
chatter from his arabic friend.  
  
"Heero!" Quatre chimed, sounding his normal perky self, even if they were in the middle of a war. "I heard about   
  
the weather on Earth, are you guys okay? Do you have enough food? Is it cold?" the light-haired boy continued   
  
to ramble on about how warm the weather was on L4 and how they should come out as soon as they could, to   
  
have a little 'vacation' as he called it.   
  
He continued rambling on happily until a low voice interrupted him. "Quatre, I think you had better let them   
  
answer before you chatter their ears off."  
  
Duo sniggered, leaning on Heero's shoulder so he could also be viewed in the screen. He smiled when he saw   
  
an emerald eye mirthfully smirking behind the uni-banged soldier's mask. "Hey T!" the american teen greeted   
  
cheerfully, waving a hand. "So! Ya told him!" He smirked when he saw a light blush cross the blonde's face and   
  
a small smile form on Trowa's face. This only caused Duo's grin to widen. "Speaking of telling people..." he   
  
mumbled, but was cut off abruptly when Heero's hand shoved his face out of the screen. Duo squirmed but   
  
couldn't move, being kept out of the view of the screen by Heero's hand. Heero continued talking with Quatre for   
  
a short moment after, but hung up quickly, finally letting go of Duo's face and standing from the stiff wooden   
  
chair.  
  
"What's the big idea?!" Duo yelled angrily, rubbing his face sorely. "What the hell was that for!" Heero shot him   
  
a death glare and the american looked quite taken aback. "Wh- What... Don't tell me you're going to pretend   
  
that nothing ever happened!" he called, voice growing increasingly angry. Heero simply shrugged it off, standing   
  
straight in front of him, meeting Duo's hurt gaze with yet another of his countless masks. "I can't believe you!   
  
You pretend you're normal for about half a second and then totally blow me off! I can't believe you Heero Yuy!   
  
You're a cold-hearted fucking bastard! God damnit! I don't believe I actually thought you could have cared for   
  
more than your goddamned self! You are such a -"  
  
Heero closed the short distance between them, keeping his dark eyes locked on the shocked violet ones that   
  
belonged to his fellow pilot, and holding Duo's chin with his hand. The braided pilot's eyes widened, taking a   
  
sharp inhale of breath and wrapping his arms around Heero's neck, wanting to be closer and deeper into that   
  
longing kiss. Heero tilted the young man's head, deepening the already heated kiss, causing Duo to let out a   
  
low moan as they parted. "Gods..." Duo panted, still only inches from Heero's face.  
  
The asian smirked, eyes glimmering. "I just don't want to tell them. Not yet, okay?" Duo nodded, touching his   
  
tingling lips lightly. Heero let go of the embrace, and snatched the remote, flipping through the channels and sitting on the couch. Duo sat beside him, eyes big and pulling at the youth's sleeve. Heero rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the violet-eyed boy's whimpers. "I'm just seeing when this storm will let up." Duo frowned, folding his arms, but sat and watched the news quietly anyway.  
  
"High winds from the North are picking up the fresh snow and blending it with the falling snow, causing a blizzard effect. Don't plan on going anywhere, because this area of Earth has been declared 'snowed in' today. We expect the snow to let up in about a week, so dress warmly! Now, back to Rhonda for 'Hamster flushing week..." the weather announcer finished, as Heero turned the TV off, standing and heading to his office.  
  
"Oi!" pouted Duo, looking over the back of the couch. "Where are you going?!"  
  
Heero continued walking, not looking back. "I'm checking in with Dr. J. It will only take a minute," he stated, closing the door behind him quietly. Duo huffed, turning the TV back on and searching for a gory movie.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Heero returned to the couch, sitting beside a frantic teen, who was yelling 'DON'T GO IN THERE!' at the screen. The short haired one sighed, clearing his throat and turning down the volume on the TV. Duo stared at him, waiting for an announcement, or wanting to get back to his show ASAP, but either way, he was listening. "I spoke with Dr. J," Heero stated. Duo urged him to continue. "He's giving us the week off, since we can't get out of here any time soon anyway." The braided teen stood up, doing a little happy dance around the living room, stopping when Heero started to look at him strangely.  
  
"A whole week off!" Duo squealed, sounding like a giddy school girl. "What shall we do? We can't go anywhere..."  
  
He was pulled down to the couch by a smirking asian youth, settling himself more comfortably into the plain tan couch. Heero's grin broadened. "Oh, I'm sure we can find SOMETHING to do."  
  
AN: Well, that's all! I was sick when I wrote this so, PITY ME! *ahem* Anywho, review, onegai? I always love the input! Oh yeah, and for SS/Destiny Daae, Duo's my favorite too. I luvs him! But I also love this pairing, so, it's a contradiction you see. Ah, yes, and please, do not roast me, though I love the offer, I like my body temperature at a cozy 37 degrees Celsius, thank you. I hope to update quite a bit, because for once, I'm not bothering with the writing it out on paper first... This is the first in a group of three fics, I won't give away the pairings, but I accidentally started the second one first! XD Can you believe the stupidity? Ah, well. Man I can yap if I'm sick! Yeesh! Hope you all liked it! Don't forget! Review! 


	4. Lust

The Blizzard  
  
BY CURSED FOR LIFE  
  
Rating: R (yaoi / shonen-ai, language, mature content)  
  
Pairings: 1x2, mention of 3x4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, there? Happy?  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so damn long to update. Number one, I was ALMOST done the chapter, when I feel into the pits of writer's block. Number two, homework overload. Number three, my mom is in Mexico for two weeks, and my dad, who has an issue with me being on the computer for more than two minutes, is staying with us. Number four, someone in my school was murdered in a homicide/suicide case this past weekend, it's pretty hard right now. So I may have a delay in updates. Thank you.  
  
Duo watched as the popcorn bag rotated round and round in the microwave. Snatching the chocolate sauce, two bowls, and the steaming bag of popcorn, he carried them awkwardly into the living room. Heero was setting down two tall glasses of soda, on coasters of course, as the opening credits of the movie scrolled by. Heero took the bowls from the teen juggling them, and set them on the table. Duo set down the rest of his cargo and then settled onto the couch to watch the gory horror flick he had picked out. The American turned up the volume on the TV, trying to tune out the wind-whipping storm outside.  
  
Heero eyed the chocolate sauce warily, raising an eyebrow. "Why on Earth is the chocolate sauce out?"  
  
"I've never done this before?!" Duo grinned, pouring chocolate sauce into one of the bowls. The next thing he did grossed Heero out to no limit. The braided teen stuck him hand into the gooey sauce, then shoving it into the popcorn and eating off each individual piece. "Try it!" he prompted the disgusted pilot next to him. Heero dipped one piece in the sauce, ate it quickly and grimaced. Duo laughed at him, receiving a light punch in the arm. A shrill scream emitting from their nearly abandoned movie quickly drew them out of their eating habits to continue watching.  
  
About halfway through the movie Duo had consumed about half the junk food in the house. Heero, who had barely eaten anything, had his chocolate bar sitting on the table in front of him. The long-haired boy licked him lips, greedily eyeing the unattended chocolate. In one swift movement, he had unwrapped the chocolate bar and stuffed it into his mouth, a now chocolate-less youth glaring at him.  
  
"I was going to eat that you know," Heero glared sternfully, though a small hint of humor shone in his eyes.  
  
"Sure you were," Duo mumbled though a mouthful of chocolate. "If you wan' it so ba', co' get it!" Duo joked.  
  
The perfect pilot shrugged. "Fine by me," he smirked, snatching Duo's braid and pulling the pilot's face close to his own. The timid brown haired american attempted to move away nervously, only to find Heero's grip on his braid would allow him to do no such thing. Duo gulped, watching the youth across from him capture his lips hungrily, inhaling the musky scent and melting entirely. The braided teen felt Heero shift, and began to be pushed to the couch, Heero still hungrily attacking his mouth as he now lay on top of his long-haired lover.  
  
Breaking apart, the couple stared at each other lovingly for a few moments before Duo realized he no longer had the chocolate bar in his mouth. "Okay Mr. Chocolate-stealer," he joked. "You win."  
  
Heero grinned, revealing the re-captured chocolate in his mouth.  
  
After the movie ended, though it was interrupted frequently by brief make-out sessions, the pair was debating on sleeping arrangements for the night. Well, Duo was debating, Heero was insisting on getting a good night's sleep in his own bed. Since he had repaired the heating system, Duo couldn't find any reasons for Heero NOT to sleep in his own bed and gave up his ramblings, stomping off to his own bedroom. Heero sighed deeply, knowing he had upset his comrade, but decided sleeping on it would be the best thing as he walked off to his room. He noticed his blue comforter had already been tossed angrily back onto his bed. He didn't bother changing, crawling sleepily under the blankets. As he pulled them over his shoulders, he could faintly smell Duo's scent. Not well, but with his trained senses, he could smell him. So he drifted off to sleep with the fake belief that Duo was sleeping beside him.  
  
Meanwhile, the afore mentioned youth tossed restlessly, sleep eluding him particularly well this night. He had the distinct gut feeling, the one he always followed in battle, that something bad was going to happen. The wind howling angrily outside his window didn't help the situation much. Duo ignored this feeling, berating himself for being such a worrywart, and hid under the covers, hoping that would help his temporary insomnia.  
  
It did, and the depths of slumber was in the midst of claiming his consciousness, when the sound of wind and breaking glass was heard. "Shit!" Duo swore, flinging the covers off himself and racing down the hall to Heero's room. He swung open the door, taking in the damage all at once. There was snow blowing in through the broken window, a rather large branch on the bedroom floor, glass scattered everywhere. Against a nearby wall, Duo caught sight of the 'perfect pilot', looking more angry then anything else.  
  
"You okay Heero?" Duo asked looking at the teen pressed against the wall. Heero simply nodded. "Come on, let's get out of here. We can clean up the mess when it stops snowing," Duo prompted him, just trying to get the muscle shirt and short clad teen out of the freezing room. Heero walked placidly out into the hall, Duo closing the door quickly, snatching a towel from the hall closet and jamming it under the door to keep the cold from escaping.  
  
When he turned to the stone-faced pilot, he was shocked to see how little emotion, if any, appeared on his face. After concluding that he wasn't bleeding, Duo led the stotic teen to his room, nudging open the warning sign labeled door with a foot. He led Heero over to the bed, allowing him to sit down. Good, nothing seemed wrong. Physically anyway. Duo sat beside him, trying to get some sort of reaction out of the still teen. His breath could hardly be noticed, unless you looked really closely.  
  
"Heero?" Duo whispered, hoping to receive some sort of reaction. He furrowed his brows in worry when he gained not so much as a blink. "Heero? Hee-chan! Come on! At least look at me so I know you're still there!" Duo was becoming more and more frantic with each syllable, setting his hand on Heero's thigh. He almost looked relieved when Heero turned to look at him, but he once again became deeply worried when he saw the agonizing pain in his fellow pilot's prussian eyes. "Heero?"  
  
Heero stared at the worried boy a few minutes longer before breaking into ashamed sobs. "Oh god Duo. I'm so sorry, I just can't keep it up any longer."  
  
Duo looked shocked, but at the same time, he had always thought that even the perfect soldier would break at one point. "Heero, there's no need to hide your feelings off the battlefield!" he argued, placing his hands on the sobbing teen's shoulders and trying to comfort him in any way he could.  
  
"Duo..." Heero mumbled, having stopped shedding his tears. "Could you do me a favor?" he asked, shoving Duo lightly to the mattress and crawling onto him on hands and knees, pinning the braided teen's wrists to the mattress firmly with his hands.  
  
"Uh... Do I really have a choice?" Duo asked nervously, feeling himself sweat at Heero's close proximity.  
  
"Yes," Heero purred, leaning closer to trail a group of butterfly kisses from Duo's jaw line to his collarbone, causing the longhaired youth to shiver and moan in pleasure. "If you don't want this, just say so and I'll stop."  
  
"Gods how I want this," Duo moaned, arching his back to be closer to the teen atop him.  
  
"Then just remember," Heero purred, sliding the braided teen's shirt over his head. "You agreed to this too."  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I'm stopping here. I will not post the NC-17 stuff on fanfiction because I would rather not get kicked off thank you very much. I'll post the site later (when I have it up) so you can finish reading then. Hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to update soon, I hope. 


	5. Dive

The Blizzard  
  
BY CURSED FOR LIFE  
  
Rating: R (yaoi / shonen-ai, language, mature content)  
  
Pairings: 1x2, mention of 3x4  
  
Disclaimer: sighs If only Gundam Wing were mine... It would have gone bankrupt by now T-T  
  
Author's Note: IT LIVES! Yes, I am no longer in the void. Of course, I am currently in the void of the flu, which I have been in for the past TWO WEEKS!!! ARG!!!! It makes me so angry! School's almost over and I'm sick! I've still been going to classes, and exams are coming up very soon, so maybe I'll get some time in the summer to finish this. All the reviews have been amazing! I can't believe how many I got!!!  
  
Thanks to: Feanturo Dindel, Debbie, cyberdistroyer, Annabell Lee, Kitsuyei, Tammelo (even though you don't count 'cause you're my boyfriend :P), Kamui, RrEaDin, Loretta, Lady Phoenix Slytherin, Rooney-and-Atreyu, joker, darkrevenge, Shadowofdragons, emily, SS/Destiny Daae, etherealion, Kaylie, and MonkeyToes! Wow! That's a lot of people to thank! You all helped me see how much I needed to update and how many people are reading! Thank you!  
  
BIG Thanks To: AnimeDuneJediElf, PATTY 40, evilgoddess1990, Hells-angel8, and cyberdistroyer for reviewing more than once! (If I missed anyone, please tell me ;).  
  
A Note To Cyberdistroyer: I needed something random and humorus for the news cast person to say or I would die. The seriousness was killing me. I don't really flush hamsters, don't worry. Anywho, on to the fic! No more delays! I promise... I think... Heh shrug  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that a bunch of these '' means a change in scene or time, I thought they would be useful. ;  
  
Dawn broke early the next morning, shedding light upon the two lovers whom were sleeping soundly even through the snowy blizzard raging outside. A cold rush of air caused the long-haired boy to shiver, pulling the covers tighter around himself. It was then he felt someone pull back and he rolled over, finding himself staring at the slumbering Japanese teen. He blushed when he realized neither of them wore any clothing.  
  
'Oh shit,' Duo thought. 'Did I...? Did we...? Oh shit.' He slowly edged to the side of the bed, wincing at how stiff he was. The long-haired youth slipped off the bed, snatching a robe and heading for a shower. Trying to rake his fingers through his long and scruffy hair, Duo stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Even though I look like shit," he smirked at the face looking back at him. "That was the best night I've ever had!"  
  
Duo grinned to himself, pulling open the shower door and stepping inside. He turned on the taps, letting the steamy drops glide down his stiff and tired body with a sigh. He stretched and washed his sore muscles, jumping when he felt a pair of slim but strong arms around his waist.  
  
"No regrets?" the voice of his dark-haired lover purred against his neck.  
  
"No regrets," Duo assured him, leaning eagerly into the touch.  
  
"But we jumped in so fast," Heero argued. "Are you sure?"  
  
Duo frowned, even though Heero couldn't see it. "It sounds like you're the one with regrets."  
  
He felt Heero nuzzle at his neck lovingly. "No, never. I will never have regrets," he said sternly, brushing his hands against Duo's chest and stomach with feather-light caresses.  
  
Duo shivered and moaned under his lover's touch, feeling his muscles twitch and relax. Heero moved one of his hands away from the youth's taunt stomach, the other remaining to massage and caress. The removed hand trailed lightly up Duo's inner thigh, causing him to groan throatily before snatching Heero's hand.  
  
"Ngh... Heero... No," Duo said, pulling Heero's hand away from his groin. Heero looked confused and Duo continued speaking shakily. "I... need to rest. Please?" Duo turned to look at his disappointed lover.  
  
Heero smiled weakly at him. "Okay koi, I will let you rest. Are you sore?"  
  
Duo kissed his forehead lightly. "A little," he admitted ashamedly. "But stiff more than anything else."  
  
"Understandable," Heero nodded, brushing the wet bangs away that clung to Duo's face. Duo smiled at him, holding the other pilot's hand against his cheek. The long-haired boy then walked closer, forcing Heero to take a step back, against the shower wall. "Ya know what Heero?" Duo said slyly, running a hand down Heero's very naked chest. "You ain't got any clothes on."  
  
Heero trembled under the touch. "Same to you my koi..."  
  
OKIES!!! Big scene change here, as to, once again, not get me kicked off of fanfiction, going to be adding site soon, I promise XD  
  
Later on, after the two hormone-frenzied teens finally managed to get dressed and into the kitchen in a slightly civilized manner, they were working on what could only be assumed as a brunch of some sort. It was turning more into a natural disaster than a meal.  
  
"Pass me the flour," Heero stated calmly to Duo, whom, in discovering his lack of ability of cooking anything past toast, had become the other youth's kitchen helper.  
  
Flicking his braid out of the way, Duo lazily brought the flour over. "Are you almost done?" he whined, placing the flour on the counter beside them.  
  
"No," Heero said, sighing when he saw the disappointed look on the long-haired boy's face. "Look, the pancakes will take about twenty minutes longer. Why don't you find something to do?"  
  
"But Heeeeerooooo...." the other whined pathetically. "There's nothing TO do!" 'Other than you...' Duo's mind wandered, producing images enough to make him turn rather red in the face.  
  
Heero mentally smirked. 'He's acting more and more like a puppy every time he whines like that...' He turned to mixing the pancake batter. "Would you like some cheese with that whine?"  
  
The braided teen knew when he was defeated, and sat pouting at the table. Heero ignored him as best he could and continued with the breakfast, hiding the lumps in the batter best he could. Duo, on the other hand, was finding the most entertainment he could, in wiggling his toes. He giggled to himself, causing the darker haired youth to stare at him oddly. Duo merely stuck his tongue out at him and went back to making his toes dance. Heero rolled his eyes, pouring four pancakes onto the hot skillet, watching ready with the flipper.(1)  
  
The silence finally began to get to Duo, and he decided to play 'Twenty Questions' to cure his ailing boredom. "Hey Heero?"  
  
"Hm?" Heero mutter, not looking away from the pancakes as if fearing they would burn.  
  
"Are you gay?" Duo asked openly. Beating around the bush was never something he favored. If he ever wanted to find out, he'd have to ask, take a dive.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Heero answered his question with one of his own. Wonderful, this would get them no where.  
  
"Well, just because we had sex doesn't necessarily mean you're gay... I mean, you could have just been curious, so I was wondering..." Duo trailed off uneasily.  
  
"You were wondering if I was using you as an aid to my curiosity. A guinea pig, so to speak," Heero stated in that hard-ass soldier voice.  
  
Duo cringed at the sheer accuracy of his answer. "Yeah... You got it..." All he heard was the flipper being set down, he couldn't even hear the other youth's feather-light footsteps as he approached. The only thing he did notice, were the firm lips pressed possessively against his own. Silently melting into the kiss, he felt Heero's tongue brush gently across his bottom lip, requesting entrance. Duo willingly gave it to him, feeling Heero's tongue delve into his mouth with such a hunger, such a possessiveness, he moaned into the heated kiss, divulging in a quick and brief tongue war with the other.  
  
Heero broke away, pleased, and licked his lips, though cautious to keep his face only inches away from Duo's. "You are mine. Understand? I want no one else to have you. I will be the one to please you, to make you cry in passion, to make love to you, and to love you. I only hope you can accept me, and perhaps, love me in return."  
  
Each word brushed across Duo's lips, giving the speech all the more meaning and depth. He smiled, tears burning at the corners of his eyes and threatening to fall. But he would not cry, his mother had always told him that men don't cry. He could only nod meagerly in response, holding back choked sobs and grinning like the cat that ate the canary.  
  
Duo was about to reply, when Heero sniffed the air and his eyes widened more than Duo thought humanly possible. "FUCK! THE PANCAKES!"  
  
Munching on the undeniably burnt pancakes, no amount of syrup could hide the charcoal taste, the two pilots fell into yet another uneasy silence. Duo, once again, was the one to break it. Though, not quite with words...  
  
Shoveling another mouthful of the extra crispy pancakes into his mouth, his foot worked on a mind of it's own. Across the floor, up the leg of Heero's chair... The standardized pilot only noticed the mischievous limb as it gently brushed his knee. He looked down to see the white-socked foot in his lap, frozen in the act. Heero looked across the table at his lover, only to see him eating his food as if he was blissfully unaware of his frozen foot. Heero raised a dark eyebrow and went back to eating. That's when the devious foot began to move again. Try as he might, even his perfect soldier training was having difficulty when his inner thigh was being caressed by his lover's foot from under the table, and oh no, the torment didn't stop there. He could manage to keep some self restraint, had the foot stayed at his thigh, but it was never that simple, was it? Duo's toes curling against his manhood through the thin spandex caused him to lose it.  
  
"DAMN IT DUO!" he swore loudly, standing from the table and glaring at the bemused pilot across from him.  
  
Duo, on the other hand, looked at him quizzically. "Heero, dear. Do you keep a gun in your pants?"  
  
Looking confused, Heero stared at him for a moment. Then he remembered he had indeed stuck with tradition that morning, and as he was getting dressed, strapped his gun to his inner thigh. Rather high up, for most people. But then again, Heero Yuy wasn't most people. The dark haired pilot shrugged. "Yes, I do. Is that a problem?"  
  
"Well it may be," Duo grinned cheekily. "Aren't ya ever worried about that thing going off in there? I mean, you might lose a little more than blood."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed at the other's jokes, though a bemused twinkle could be seen, if you looked close enough. "I keep it on lock you baka."  
  
"Well good!" Duo laughed heartily. "Because sex would become pretty damn awkward if you shot off your -"  
  
Heero sighed and shook his head. "God only knows what I'm going to do with you," he muttered, rolling his eyes at the long-haired boy's childishness and walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Does it by any chance have to do with sex on the couch?" Duo questioned, following him.  
  
"NO!"  
  
(1) If anyone could inform me on what those things are really called, it would be greatly appreciated.  
  
AN: Whew, tried to make it longer, but I'm still in writer's block. Now my mother says I may have a sinus infection. Wonderful. Anywho, please review! Maybe I'll recover faster, lol. I wish. Review onegai! 


	6. Slip

The Blizzard  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Cursed For Life  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Here it is, sorry for the delay. I had a HUGE bout of writer's block for this. I know what I want to do, but I couldn't figure out how to get there and still connect the points. Sorry for the long wait, I promise it won't happen again. The next few chapters should come out soon. There's only ten, so the end is near! MWAHAHAHAHA cough HA! Anyway, on to the fanfic. And I know the thing isn't a spatula or a flipper, so I don't care. I'm not a technical person when it comes to cookware. XD  
  
Send me any questions you may have in the review, I don't mind and I will answer them. Thank you. Well, my little star thingys didn't work, so that just slightly pisses me off. Grr.... So now a bunch of these '-------' means a change in scene or time, hope you could figure it out for the last chapter. XD Anywho, thank you so much for all the reviews. For some reason, I was going to put spatula, but it just didn't sound right to me. Blame it on the blonde moment, it's allowed. I seriously have no idea where these next few chapters are going, so please bear with me. Enjoy the fic as best you can.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Have I been forgetting this? I seem to do that a lot... I don't own Gundam Wing or anything in this fic, except for the ideas.  
  
THANKS TO:   
  
Oliversgurl: Tee hee, don't worry about your mistake, it made me laugh my ass off so all is forgiven.   
  
kalira: Thank you very much for the review. I hope you liked it and keep reading!   
  
evilgoddess1990: I updated, maybe not soon... but I did. Luv ya too!  
  
puss in gundams: Yeppers! You're going to have to wait, but this chapter shows a little of where the storie's heading. Hope you like.  
  
Lisi Li: poke SOCK! HAH! ahem Paging Lisi, your car is on fire... Lol. Hi!  
  
animegirl1234: Watch no longer! The next chapter is HERE!  
  
PATTY 40: I'm really sorry about your daughter, but seeing as I am currently unemployed, I cannot be of much help. I'll try and think of something to do though, don't you worry. If it's any consolation, I've been told (by a paramedic) that I might be having seizures in my sleep and forgetting about them because my dreams are always just darkness. It's odd. Maybe that's why I'm so weird in the head.....  
  
mikomi: Tee hee, I've never been called 'darling' before. Lol, thanks.  
  
guregu: My site is http:caorbust. topcities. com/ but the fanfic is not there yet. It will be soon.  
  
Trowa's Tenshi: I am no longer sick! I was for over two bloody weeks, but now it is gone! Here's the next chappy for ya.  
  
Hells-angel8: The site is up and running, it just doesn't have my fic yet. It will soon, I promise.  
  
Chiisa Neko: Hey, who isn't a hentai at heart, hm?  
  
lightning13: Thanks! I hope you keep reading!  
  
rekkaboziegirl: Thank you. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Feanturi Dindel: squashes bug The flu bug has left the building. Here's another chapter for chu.  
  
Debbie: The site is posted on my main page. Check it out! My stuff's not there yet though...  
  
THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed. Once again, you people are my life. I am so totally stuck in this fic, but I'll write another chapter for you guys, even if it may suck. I am talking differently... Probably listening to those damn Foamy the Squirrel animations for too long... those things rock. Anywho, thanks to all the people who told me it was a spatula and not a flipper, except I still don't think that's what it is. I gotta find a goddamned cookware site or something...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Full house, lose the sock Heero!" Duo grinned, slapping down his hand of cards. A muffled curse could be heard from the dark-haired teen sitting across from him as he removed a sock.  
  
"You got lucky," Heero growled, tossing his hand with only a pair aside.  
  
The pair had pulled out a deck of cards and were currently in the middle of a game of strip poker; with Heero winning. Duo was sitting on the floor in only a pair of boxers and a shirt. Heero was still wearing everything except his socks.  
  
Duo shivered, rubbing his hands together and delt the next hand. "Damn..." he cursed quietly. Heero smirked and lay down a straight. "Sh-shut up," the long-haired teen chattered, tossing down his useless pair of fives.  
  
"Lose the shirt," Heero nodded his head at Duo's shirt, which was promptly discarded into the evergrowing pile. The Japanese pilot smirked and eyed his opponent, licking his lips very uncharacteristically.  
  
Whether Duo didn't notice, or he just didn't care, the action went completely over his head as he shivered and hugged his arms. "Shit... Is it cold in here or is that just me?"  
  
"Go turn up the heat if you're so cold. I don't notice it," Heero stated, still wearing his smirk.  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at the other before standing and waddling down the hall, rubbing his arms the whole way. "Fine, I don't want to die a human popsicle thank you very much Mr. Ice King Yuy."  
  
While Duo was fiddling with the dail, Heero stared at his face-down card. Finally, figuring 'what the hell', he peeked under the corner and grinned. One naked Duo Maxwell, coming up. As he replaced Duo's cards exactly as they had been, the lights flickered. Once, twice, nothing. Then, a pop was heard and the lights were gone all together.  
  
"Oh... shit," Duo cursed from down the hall.  
  
"Is that a good 'oh shit' or a bad 'oh shit'," Heero asked, peering through the darkness and trying to get a glimpse of his long-haired lover.  
  
"Definately a bad 'oh shit'," Duo groaned, and the sound of a head hitting a wall could clearly be heard. "I think that the fuse blew..."  
  
Heero frowned, walking towards the sound of Duo's voice and spoke softly. "Impossible... I just replaced them yesterday."  
  
"Well, it's dead now!" Duo complained, hugging his arms again. "Okay, now you HAVE to say it's fucking cold in here."  
  
Finally managing to locate Duo's form, Heero wrapped his arms around him gently. "Come on, let's get you some clothes, find some candles, and figure this out."  
  
Duo relaxed and leaned into the touch. "Yeah, that'd be good."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two had managed to find at least fifty candles in the basement and already had a roaring fire blazing in the fireplace. They had dragged the loveseat to sit in front of the fire, and had decided that they would sleep there tonight.  
  
Heero moved to kiss Duo's forehead, the latter sleeping with his head on his lap. "I'm going to try to fix the fuse, love."  
  
A snort and Duo rolled over, muttering something softly. Heero smiled at him warmly, quietly slipping off the couch and pulling a blanket around his shoulders. He walked down the long set of stairs to the basement, each step becoming colder the lower he went. The large black door at the bottom was freezing to the touch and the asian teen had to use the blanket to help open the door. The sight that greeted him was not in the least pleasant.  
  
Icy winds were whipping through the large room, snow and ice frozen everywhere, and the windows were all smashed, scattering glass beneath the snow. A step into the room proved the temperature was well below zero, as Heero's bare feet became numb within seconds. Still, he walked on. 'This is my fault, I should have put bars on these windows, or something,' Heero thought to himself as he trudged foreward. He finally managed to reach the fuse box, only to find it frozen shut. Heero looked around the room and picked up an old wooden chair. "Never liked the damn thing anyway," he said, mostly to himself, and began to smash the hinges on the door.  
  
It broke with a loud snap, clattering to the floor. Heero quickly began to restart the house system, trying to get the heat to start working again. It was then he noticed that the wind was not as harsh anymore. He turned and saw Duo, hammering boards and cloth over the broken windows, stopping the snow from getting in. Heero hid his fury for the time being, concentrating on the task at hand.   
  
After what seemed like hours, Heero had managed to restart the system, and heat had once again begun to fill the safe house. Duo had finished patching off all the windows and was sitting on the stairs, waiting for Heero to come out of the frozen basement.  
  
When he saw the short-haired teen walk towards him briskly, he immediately lightened up, grinning broadly. Though the action from his other was not one he had expected at all. A sharp slap resounded throughout the house as Duo lightly touched his now stinging cheek. "Heero... why did you..."  
  
"YOU FOOL!" Heero screamed at the shocked boy sitting in front of him. "You could have frozen to death in there! I didn't ask for your help, so next time, don't interfere!"  
  
Duo sat aghast on the step, staring at Heero like he was some monster from his closet. He finally stood and found the courage to look the other youth in the eyes, anger, betrayl, and saddness reflecting in his own amethyst eyes. When he spoke, it was clear and held a hidden depression. "You're not my Heero. Who are you."  
  
Heero glared at him, narrowing his eyes to slits. "I AM Heero, maybe I wasn't before, but this is me. This is the real me," he growled, staring straight into the American's eyes.  
  
"Then maybe..." Duo faultered, looking into Heero's steely gaze. "Then maybe I don't love you anymore."  
  
Heero stood on the stairway and watched his former lover run up the stairs. A slammed door.  
  
"I've lost him..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Well? I know, I didn't even think this chapter would turn out this way. I went to see "The Day After Tomorrow" yesterday, so that helped with this fanfic a little bit. I hope you all liked the chapter. Now I know you probably have opinions or questions, so let me hear them! I'm not telling you what's happening next, so you guess. There are still four chapters left in this fanfic, and this is only the first fanfic in a trilogy! Read and review please! 


	7. Pair

The Blizzard  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Cursed For Life  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Fwee, am I ever tired. Running around for coffee is painful. Who drinks coffee at noon anyway? shrugs Oh well, that's my job and I'm sticking to it. My head is killing me, but I need to finish typing up some fanfiction pretty quick here, so that's what I'm doing. Hope you like the chapter, this fic is almost done. Don't hate me, I have a cruel way of putting things into place, it will all work out... eventually....  
  
DISCLAIMER: Is there hot yaoi sex on the show? No? Then I don't own it.  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
Oliversgurl: I have read some of the Piers Anthony series, but not that particular one. I like the fuck like bunnies idea, but it doesn't work like that in real life so it doesn't work like that in this fic.  
  
PATTY 40: Doctors scare me. And I also think they're full of shit because they always prescribe me worthless medication that doesn't work. If it was serious, I would see them. Thank you for your concern. Thanks for the review.  
  
Lisi Li: MEH! poke Which ways are that, hmmmm?  
  
Demonskid: Yes there will be another chapter. No everything will not go back to being fine and dandy, sorry.  
  
evilgoddess1990: Thanks, I guess... ; I do what I hafta!  
  
Feanturi Dindel: Yes, I am an evil creature. I eat squirrels. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
S.: Thank you! I feel loved!  
  
Ebony Black: More love! YAY!  
  
ON TO THE FIC!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Trowa! Could you pass me that box?" the blonde arabian called, leaning awkwardly to string lights around the room.  
  
A brown haired youth with an odd unibang hairstyle held the smaller boy to keep him from losing balance and falling over. He held out a box with more crystalline lights, attatched to a thin cord to keep them all lit. He kissed the blonde on the cheek lightly as he handed him the lights. "I still don't see why we're going to all this trouble, love."  
  
The arabian pouted cutely, huffing at the taller youth that held his waist. "Because Trowa, I've already explained this a million times! The others are all coming over, along with quite a few guests, so the house needs to look festive!"  
  
"But the Santa out front? It's scaring away the birds."  
  
Quatre sighed deeply. "All right, maybe that bit IS a little excessive..." He frowned at the look he was recieving. "Okay! I'll get rid of it!"  
  
"Thank you tenshi," Trowa smiled, giving his love a peck on the lips. "I'd better get back to the cookies."  
  
The other nodded as the unibanged pilot walked off. A few moments passed before Quatre's head snapped to the direction of the kitchen. "TROWA!!! I TOLD YOU NO MORE BAKING! YOU NEARLY BURNT THE KITCHEN DOWN LAST TIME!" he screeched, frantically running off to the kitchen.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'CHRISTMAS TREES! FRESHLY CUT!'  
  
"That one Trowa! Pull into that lot!"  
  
"I see it."  
  
"Watch out for the gate!"  
  
"I see it."  
  
"Don't hit that person!"  
  
Sigh. "I won't."  
  
Screeching brakes. Two car doors closing. "We're here!" the tiny arabian chirped.  
  
"Pick one so we can go."  
  
"You're such a grinch Trowa!" Quatre protested, tugging on his lover's sleeve. "Let's look at these ones over here!"  
  
The smaller pilot led his other around the lot, pointing at each tree, picking out all their flaws, and finally coming to one conclusion. "None of them are big enough."  
  
"Need a bigger tree, son?" the owner of the lot approached them. He was a gruff looking man, unshaven and wearing a thick winter coat, even though it was barely below 10 degrees celsius.  
  
"Yes please," Quatre chimed politely. Trowa wrapped a possesive arm around his waist. "Do you have one?"  
  
"Yes'sir! Jus' follow me," the man lumbered off, leaving the two pilots to follow him.  
  
They walked for ages through the maze of trees before a large pine, set up in the middle of all the others, came into view. Quatre stared in awe. "Magnificent..."  
  
Trowa saw the look in his love's eyes. He pulled out his wallet. "We'll take it."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Getting the large tree home, was another deal all together.  
  
In total, they spent two hundred and twenty-five dollars getting the overly-huge tree back to the Winner mansion. After purchasing the tree and realizing their tiny car could never carry it, they ended up renting a truck to bring it back. But now it stood in the center of the main room in all it's glory.  
  
As the two were just finishing trimming the tree, the phone beeped shrilly, yelling at them to pick it up. "Rishid must have transferred it from downstairs, so it must be one of the guys! I'll get it!" Quatre yelled, running off down the hallway to the study.  
  
Quatre picked up the vid-phone, holding it to his ear. "Ah! Duo! I was wondering if you would call."  
  
He saw the other pilot's face grin, masking a hidden saddness. "Hey Quatre. How are things going between you and Tro?"  
  
"Oh just wonderful!" the blonde grinned. "But that's not the point. Why did you call? I have a feeling that wasn't it."  
  
Duo frowned and mumbled to himself, shifting in his chair. "No, you're right, that isn't why I called..."  
  
Quatre noticed the immediate change in his friend's mood. "Duo? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Everything's wrong Quat," Duo smiled falsely on the screen, tears slipping down his face. "Everything..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Well? How do you like? Anyway, review please, or you don't get the next chappy! This fic is nearing the end! Meep! Only three chapters to go! By the way, go read Spirit of Paradise's stuff, or I shall hurt you with a pointy spoon! 


	8. Lone

The Blizzard  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Cursed For Life  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Eeee.... O.O So many reviews! SO MUCH LOVE!!! hugs I decided to update for you guys, seeing as I'm going to the land of the flat Saskatchewan for four days, and won't be able to see a computer until I get home. Work has also been eating my free time (just like I eat the free doughnuts!) so I hope to at least finish this fic by the end of the summer. Which should be possible seeing as I only have two more chapters to go after this one! Wow, I can't believe I got this all up so fast. Must be a record for me. And I don't see you people reading 'Spirit of Paradise's stuff. Do I have to hurt you with a pointy spoon? Or maybe I won't post, so there. Go read it. :P She is one of my oldest and best friends, so do it I say!!! Anywho....  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing. Do you see the pilots going at it? No? Now you know I don't own it.  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
Chiisai Angel: Yes, it is a bit of an emotional rollercoaster, now isn't it? Hm? Thanks for the luv!  
  
Demonskid: Everyone thinks Heero's the bad guy here! T-T I feel saddened... Ah, oh well. You'll all see eventually. (But not until I post the second and third fics!)  
  
Lisi Li: Tee hee, I have poor circulation. Did you tell Em? Damn, knew I should have put this name on my other account XD  
  
My Fault: pat pat Don't worry, Duo will be fine. Thanks for the luv!  
  
evilgoddess1990: It's not that I don't listen, I just have this all planned out, you see? I always plan my fics out for the most part before I even start writing them. Hope you'll be pleased with me in the end. Thanks for the luv!   
  
lonelyragdoll13: I won't leave you hanging... maybe I will. I am a sadist bitch after all, lol. Anyway, here's the next chappie for you!  
  
Hells-angel8: Actually, the Trowa not being able to bake comes from a spin off of a Gundam Wing version of 'We Wish You A Merry Chirstmas' that my friends and I always sing around Christmas time. It's fun.   
  
PATTY 40: Wow! I feel loved! Although I don't think my english teacher would give me the same ratings (lucky for me, he's only editing my novel). Lol, thanks for the lovely review!  
  
Feanturi Dindel: Sorry, it won't be fixed for a while. And it may not even be fixed at all. Yes, yes I am evil. Thank you. Sorry, got carried away. Thanks for the review and I hope my cruelty to the characters does not cause you to stop reading.  
  
Platypi: So many people have told the dumbass blonde it's a spatula XD Poor me.  
  
Oliversgirl: I know, I'm sorry for the saddness... Well... Not really. Because it all fits with my scheming. BWAHA! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Me: I know... I know... T-T Poor Heero? Someone that feels sorry for Heero? hugs THANK YOU!!!  
  
Wufei aka Em: How the hell did you find me? Off of my other account, right? Fuck...  
  
Ebony Black1: S'ok for being busy, I've been busy with job stuff, so it's all good. Hope you like!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo woke the next morning with tears on his pillow and his head buzzing. After he could hear clearly, he heard the sounds of a hammer from down the hall. Willing his eyes open, he gazed around the room to see something he hadn't seen in a while. Sunlight. A small ray of sun, diluted by his curtains, was travelling across his floor. He stared at the sunbeam for quite some time, recalling the events of last night. Then it all came back to him, in one big package thrown at his head. He had told Heero he didn't love him anymore.  
  
He slid out of bed, walking out the door and past Heero's room, where the other youth could be seen clearly fixing his window and cleaning the glass and snow out of his room. By the condition of the room, Zero's pilot must have been up all night working on the restoration of his bedroom. Duo continued on, to the last room, and sat himself in front of the vid-phone, picking the reciever off the hook and holding it to his ear, his fingers hovering above the numbers. He waited for a minute, getting up to close the door and then sitting back in front of the phone. He picked up the reciever and quickly dialed a well-memorized number, waiting as the phone rang. Finally, there was an answer.  
  
"State your name and business please," a rough voice replied.  
  
"Hey Rishid, it's Duo. I'd like to talk to Quatre please."  
  
"One moment please, Duo. I'll get him for you."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero finished placing the new pane of glass into the window frame, admiring his work. It had taken all night, but he had managed to fix the window in only a couple of hours. He hadn't done it for the purpose of actually fixing it, but he needed something to keep his mind off of Duo. He had admitted what he really felt towards Heero; nothing. After the inital shock, Heero couldn't blame him in the least. Heero Yuy, he scoffed at the name. He was a cold hearted sadistic bastard, and no one could ever love him. It just wasn't in his future. Maybe if he had been nicer... Kinder...  
  
No. That would be lying, to both Duo and himself. He would not hurt his fellow pilot again. So Heero Yuy had a choice to make.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After waiting patiently, Duo was finally rewarded when Quatre's face appeared on the screen. "Ah! Duo! I was wondering if you would call."  
  
Duo grinned sheepishly, trying to cover his saddness. "Hey Quatre. How are things going between you and Tro?"  
  
"Oh just wonderful!" Quatre chirped excitedly. "But that's not the point. Why did you call? I have a feeling that wasn't it."  
  
Frowning, Duo shifted in his seat. "No, you're right, that isn't why I called..."  
  
Quatre noticed the immediate change in his friend's mood. "Duo? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Everything's wrong Quat," Duo smiled falsely at the screen, tears slipping down his face. "Everything..."  
  
The arabian blonde gasped alarmedly. "Duo! What happened? Are you hurt?"  
  
"It was going so well... But I ruined it," Duo choked back a sob, clutching the reciever like a lifeline.  
  
"You told him then?" Quatre asked politely, trying not to push the subject.  
  
Duo nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes roughly with his hand. "I screwed up Quat. I told him I didn't love him. I - I don't know why I said it. I ruined everything."  
  
"It's not your fault Duo," Quatre said, as comforting as he could over the phone. "Look, maybe you two just need a break. How about you take up my invitation on coming to L4 for Christmas. The both of you. But not as a couple. Just for a vacation."  
  
Duo nodded again, trying to keep the tears from falling. "Yeah, that sounds nice Quat."  
  
"I'll send a plane for next week. I'm sorry Duo," Quatre said sympathetically, writing down a note to send for a plane. "Please take care. I'll see you then."  
  
"Yeah," Duo agreed. "See you then," he hung up the phone, staring at the blank screen a long time before falling into broken sobs.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The blonde hung up the phone lightly, staring at the screen and chewing on his lip worridly. His tall lover walked into the room and up behind him, turning his head in question. "Is something wrong love? Who was on the phone?"  
  
"It was Duo," Quatre said quietly, looking up at the unibanged youth. "He and Heero are coming for Christmas."  
  
Trowa acknowledged this, but still sensed an unease in his lovers face. "Something went wrong."  
  
Nodding, Quatre frowned. "Yes. Duo and Heero were together, but Duo told Heero that he did not love him. He didn't mean what he said..."  
  
"They'll be fine," Trowa reassured the other, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen's shoulders. "Have you been able to get a hold of Wufei yet?"  
  
"No, not yet," the blonde shook his head. "I can't seem to get a hold of him, and none of his phone numbers work."  
  
"He must be on the move then, it seems reasonable for him," the brunette said, snuggling into the arabian's neck. "The party will be wonderful just the same."  
  
Quatre sighed heavily, leaning into his lover's touch. "Yes, I know. I just wish that things could have been better for everyone..."  
  
"You can't blame yourself all the time, it isn't always your fault," Trowa mentioned, nibbling on his other's ear.  
  
"Yes, I know," Quatre shivered lightly. "But I wish I could do something..."  
  
"If you want to help, give them time. They need it."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: There ya go. One more chappie before I'm off to the land of the flat. I'll try to get another few chapters written while I'm there, but I'll have to find time to type them when I get home. Hope you all liked it! Please read and review! 


	9. Away

The Blizzard  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Cursed For Life  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Whee! I'm baaaack!!! I got so many reviews! Oh my god! huggles You people rock!!! Anyway, I came back with 17 mosquito bites in counting (West Nile! West Nile!) and I rode for eight hours in a car with bNO AIR CONDITIONING!/b God, it was the worst car ride of my life. I didn't even accomplish anything! Well... That's not true... While I was there, I finished writing this fic out on paper! So it's basically done! Well that's scary... I also got heat stroke at work yesterday, otherwise I would have updated. Sorry about that. Onwards!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing. Do you see the pilots going at it? No? Now you know I don't own it.  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
Ebony Black1: I didn't know I got it out so soon... Hm... I think the next two chapters will be out very quickly though, so less waiting for all! And don't hurt me if they don't come out of it okay, I told you all it would work out... eventually...  
  
evilgoddess1990: I usually plan out all my fanfics before I write them, otherwise writer's block eats my soul. Lol, thanks for the review and here's an update for ya!  
  
PATTY 40: Well I doubt I am as good as your reviews say, it's still nice to get them. I appreciate it a lot. Here's another chapter for you.  
  
Demonskid: Yes, and I know Lisi would eat my brains witha spork if I didn't put Tro and Quat together so... ya...  
  
Hells-angel8: gives you a cybercookie Yay! Good for you! Heero is not a stuck up ass! Thank you! Making up won't happen until very later though, I'm sorry to say. Thank you for the luck, but it didn't help much. My eyes don't like to rest, lol. Here's the next update!  
  
Ran Fujimiya: Lol, sorry. I think I adapted the cliffhanger trait from Spirit of Paradise. She used to do those A LOT! And still does. But now I get back at her in the rps we do! - I wrote more.  
  
dudette: Yes, I now know it is a spatula because many people have informed me so. sigh I'm dumb, ah, oh well.  
  
Oliversgurl: Er... about fixing it... yeah... Won't happen for a while... Try after another whole 11 chapter fanfic.... er.... Don't hurt me! hides  
  
Lisi Li: Yes, she did in fact. sigh Oh well. And you're right about the next two chapters. Did I tell you at some point or are you just the only smart person reading this? Just kidding! hides  
  
Wufei aka Em: Yeah, that basically describes it. But now all the lakes are dried up, lol! Ah, so Cassi remembered? Lol, cool. I'm updating! Don't send the squirrels after me!!!  
  
ON TO THE FIC ALREADY!!! Yeesh...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next week passed quickly, yet the safehouse remained very quiet. The two young pilots had returned to acting as they once had; rarely needing to speak to one another. The storm had eventually lifted and everything had returned to normal, or so it seemed on the surface. The duo rarely remained in the same room for very long and spoke even less, the tension between them thick in the air.  
  
Finally, the twenty-third of December rolled around, and it couldn't have been soon enough for a certain long-haired pilot. Duo had been anxiously awaiting the trip to L4 as soon as the invitation arrived in the mail. Quatre's finely decorated invite, covering the time and date of his usual Christmas event, had arrived a few days after Duo had called.  
  
Currently, Duo and Heero's plane had just landed at the large Winner mansion, Quatre waving at their plane excitedy, Trowa's arm around his waist. "Duo! Heero! Glad you could make it!" the blonde chirped excitedly, watching his fellow pilots depart the plane. "I hope the flight wasn't too long!"  
  
"Nah, it was fine Quat," Duo grinned, giving the blonde youth a friendly hug. "So what are we gonna do? We're a day early, just like ya said."  
  
Quatre smiled politely. "Well, I'm having your bags taken to your rooms as we speak, they're the same as last time, and since the party isn't until tomorrow night, I figured we could decorate the tree!"  
  
Duo grinned cheekily. "Sounds great!"  
  
"I'll pass," Heero replied gruffly, walking off towards the estate. Hurt flashed in Duo's features, but he seemed to let it slide quickly, pasting a smile on his face.  
  
The blonde arabian frowned disapprovingly, recieving a light squeeze from his lover, and the remaining three walked into the house.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This box?" Duo asked, holding up a box of tiny ornaments.  
  
Quatre nodded as he threw another handful of gold tinsel on the tree. "Hang them where you'd like."  
  
The tree that Trowa and his blonde angel had purchased earlier that week was thriving from its spot in the main ballroom. Now, covered in decorations and lights, it shimmered brightly in the quickly fading sunlight.  
  
Duo stared at the tree in awe while Quatre turned on the news. It was silent for a moment until...  
  
(AN: Let's just leave it there... dodges objects thrown at her Just kidding!)  
  
"Trowa! Duo! Come see! Quick!"  
  
Listening to Quatre's urgent calls, the other two seated themselves on the couch, on either side of the shocked blonde.  
  
"What's up Quat?" asked a confused Duo.  
  
Quatre shushed him. "Shhh! Watch!"  
  
They all watched as the reporter spoke. "In latest news, the war, which had all begun with a project called 'Operation Meteor', has finally ended. It was officially announced today when a treaty was signed between Earth and the space colonies. More news at eleven."  
  
The three pilots stared openly at the screen, the announcer going on to brief about agriculture.  
  
"Do you know what this means?!" Quatre yelped, tugging on Trowa's sleeve, his eyes filled with hope. Trowa smiled at him warmly.  
  
Duo still looked to be in shock. "The... the war is over?" his face began to form the beginning of a smile. "No more fighting? It's finally over?" he stared at his hands. "No more blood will be spilled by my hands... But what will happen to the gundams?"  
  
"We can talk to the doctors, they'll know what's going on," Trowa stated, calmly picking up the phone.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As it turned out, what the news reports were relaying was indeed true. The pilots were told that they could do as they wished with their gundams, but it would be best if they were destroyed.  
  
The wars were over, and there were no signs of any further uprising, not since Daiken and Maremeiah. Could the pilots finally lead normal lives? It certainly seemed that way.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: BWAHA! I finished that chapter! Did I even spell Maremeiah right? Oh well. Who cares. Hope you like it, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! poke 


	10. Yule

The Blizzard  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Cursed For Life  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Well... I have a lot of followers! It makes me happy. I love it when you people review, it makes me feel so loved. And I'm so close to 100! WOW! O.O Here's the final chapter. I got a few complaints about the last one being short, so I tried to make this one longer. Sorry if it isn't, but it's the last one and I didn't want to ruin the effect.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing. Duh.  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
Demonskid: I actually had to go back and read the chapter to find out what you meant. Heh. I updated, and thanks for the dance!  
  
Oliversgurl: I told you! Later. Not now. You might beat me for the next fic... Oh well.  
  
Lisi Li: I should have known... POKE!  
  
Feanturi Dindel: Er... I'll fix it. Later. Not now. Later. I can't spell any of those names. Augh... Sorry for the shortness. And no offense, but you sound like Rebecca from Yu-Gi-Oh! when you're talking to the teddy... That kid scares me.  
  
Wufei aka Em: One, I am not your slave. Two, you haven't updated in forever. Do so, or the spiders will consume your soul.  
  
Ran Fujimiya: DWA? I like the part about Heero with his head in his ass. :Giggle: Sorry, but I like the cliffs. :grin:  
  
Ebony Black: Yeah, well. This whole thing takes place after Endless Waltz, except they didn't destroy their gundams. So, yeah. There wasn't much of a war left.  
  
PATTY 40: No problem. I know what it's like to have little time to read fics. It sucks major ass. Thanks for the review!  
  
me: I wrote! MWAHAHAHAHA - :cough:  
  
evilgoddess1990: I updated. And it will work out. Eventually... :shifty eyes:  
  
ONWARDS!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The hour of the party arrived quickly, and everyone was hurridly getting ready. Heero had been locked up in his room since they arrived, and hadn't left since. Duo was staring at his reflection in his bedroom mirror, fixing his hair and taking a deep breath. Quatre and Trowa had been downstairs for an hour already, greeting guests and making sure everything was perfect. The party itself was to last all night, spare rooms ready for those who wished to stay the night.  
  
Among the large number of guests there were several old friends and acquaintances, although some were missing. Upon lack of contact, Wufei was not present. Quatre was so frusterated, he bought Wufei a cell phone, which he would give to him the next time they met.  
  
Quatre and Trowa were to announce their happy decision to be wed during the party. They had had it planned for months, whittling away the time to when they could tell everyone at once. The yearly Winner Christmas party presented the perfect opportunity. Duo had found out about it last night at dinner.  
  
They had all been eating calmly, nothing out of the ordinary; Quatre and Trowa eating quietly, holding hands, Heero taking his food up to his room, and Duo inhaling his food at the speed of sound. That's when Duo noticed the rings. He had asked what they were for, matching silver rings on both Quatre and Trowa's hands, and recieved a light blush from the arabian. Trowa finally spoke by telling him that they were engaged.  
  
Well that was a shocker.  
  
The braided youth spent the rest of dinner asking a thousand questions, who what how when and where, while the other two politely answered them, absolutely beaming.  
  
Deciding that his hair had been fussed over enough, Duo took a deep breath and stepped outside the room, readying himself to head down to the party. As he passed Heero's room, he paused to look at the closed door.  
  
"Might as well check to see if he's ready," Duo grumbled and knocked on the door. When he recieved no answer, he turned the door handle, surprised to find it unlocked. He peered into the room, finding everything neatly in its place, but no Heero. The braided youth would have turned around and left, had it not been for the absence of a certain beloved laptop. As Duo neared the small desk, a stark white envelope became visible on its surface - with his name on it. Duo frowned, lifting the envelope and opening it carefully. His amethyst eyes trailed down the paper as he read.  
  
'Duo,  
  
I hope you find this after the party, and not before. I want you to enjoy Quatre's little bash as much as possible, seeing as how he mainly planned it to help you relax a bit. I am deeply sorry for all that has occured between us, well, maybe not ALL, but the bad things. And with the war over, I don't know what to do with my life. I feel lost Duo. I feel utterly alone in this world. I regret ever raising my voice around you and being for so cold. If I could change all that, I would. Please give my regards to Quatre, as I will not be able to attend his party. I hope you will move on, for if I ever see you again, I want to see you smiling. God, how I loved your smile. I am gone, if you have not guessed by now, because I need to find a purpose for my life. I hope you can someday forgive me, for I still love you. Goodbye Duo.  
  
-Heero'  
  
He didn't realize it, but tears had began to run twin trails down his cheeks. Duo clung to the letter, written in Heero's tidy print, as the words repeated through his head. 'I still love you...' He could hardly believe what he read.  
  
Stuffing the letter in his pocket, the 02 pilot straightened himself up, wiping the fallen tears on his sleeve. He plastered a forced grin on his face, using all his willpower to prevent the tears from falling again. As he walked down to the chattering party, he kept one single thought in his head.  
  
"He still loved me..."  
  
THE END  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: ...... DON'T HURT ME!!! :cowers: I didn't mean to! ...Well, actually I did, but that's not the point. This, as I've mentioned a million times before, is the first fic in a series of three, so don't despair yet. Why did I separate the fics? It works better that way. Anywho... Here's a little something to keep you all clinging to this story!  
  
COMING UP!: Scarlet Passions  
  
Wufei has been through more apartments that anyone else, so what happens when he gets desparate and tries to stay with his most annoying comrade? 


End file.
